La Batalla Final
by Mr. Xum Xum
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) La batalla final contra Bach es más intensa de lo que todos habían imaginado. pero Beethoven es más terco de lo que Bach creía. ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona más importante para los Classicaloid sea lastimada?


La batalla contra Bach por fin había llegado. La pelea era increíblemente intensa, mucho más de lo que todos habían imaginado. Y no era para menos, ya que Bach no solo podía esquivar cualquier Musik que le lanzaran, sino que podía regresarlas con el doble de poder. Liszt, Cho, Schu, Moz, incluso Bada y Tchaiko ya se encontraban en el suelo, fuera de batalla, debido al increíble poder de Bach... pero aún había una persona, el más terco y orgulloso de los Classicaloid, quien se negaba a darse por vencido.

– **Ya todo terminó Beethoven** – Le dijo Bach a Beto, intentando que se rindiera sin poner resistencia. Beto aún tenía su modo Musik activo, pero ya no podía usar más ninguno de sus poderes. Estaba demasiado cansado y herido, de hecho, todos lo estaban, pero su terquedad era más fuerte que cualquier herida que tuviera; su orgullo no permitiría que Bach quedara como el ganador.

– **Ni creas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente…** – Beto dijo, intentando mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa, a pesar de los malestares que sentía – **…puedes golpearme tanto como quieras ¡Pero nunca podrás aplastar mi fuerza de voluntad!** – Grito.

Bach observó a Beto detenidamente por un momento, después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Tenía un as bajo la manga y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para probarla – **Entonces, creo que tendré que quebrar esa voluntad tuya** – Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Bach empezó a mover su batuta y se pudo escuchar una Musik extraña, diferente a las que había usado antes contra ellos.

Beto pudo vislumbrar como una bola dorada envuelta en llamas se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía él, pero no se podía mover, no podía esquivarla; la presión de la poderosa Musik de Bach lo mantuvo inmóvil. No creería que una Musik pudiera causar algún daño severo pero podía sentirlo, ese sería su final. A pesar de eso, Beto no perdía los estribos, tal vez era su orgullo, pero no desvió la mirada ni por un segundo. Miraba fijamente ese resplandor dorado y entonces… vio a una figura conocida interponerse. Antes de que Beto tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el ataqué ya había alcanzado a esa persona. Beto pudo ver como lentamente ese delgado cuerpo caía frente a sus pies, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un segundo. Hubo un momento de silencio. No solo Beto, todos estaban completamente conmocionados por lo que acababa de pasar, incluso el mismo Bach no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todos los caídos miraban sin parpadear a esa persona mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Beto, aún en shock, grito en agonía – **¡KANAE!** –

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todos los Classicaloids, incluyendo Bach, le tenían un gran afecto a la joven, por lo que hecho de haberla involucrado en su batalla les hacía tener remordimientos – **Que desafortunado cambio de eventos...** – Dijo Bach cabizbajo, en su tono de voz podía notarse la melancolía.

Beto agarró rápidamente el cuerpo Kanae, desesperado por comprobar si la joven estaba bien, pero para su malestar, se dio cuenta de lo que más temía; no se movía, no respiraba y su piel estaba cada vez más helada. Con Kanae entre sus brazos y su mirada baja Beto habló, poniendo una voz tenebrosa – **Maldito... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la muchacha?** –

Bach miro a Beto por un momento, tal vez era la culpa que sentía, pero respondió su pregunta sin pensarlo mucho – **Se supone que esta Musik mía funciona especialmente para Classicaloids, ya que elimina permanentemente la habilidad de crear Musiks. No tengo idea de lo que podría hacerle a un humano común...** – Dio una pausa breve. – **... quién sabe. Tal vez...** –Las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, aunque lo hacía con afán de provocar a Beto, le causaban tristeza – **…les quite el alma** –

Beto rechino sus dientes de coraje. Con el brazo derecho sacó de nuevo su batuta, mientras que con el izquierdo seguía sujetando a Kanae. Entonces, dijo – **Bastardo...** – Los demás, quienes a pesar de estar mal heridos, lograron ponerse de pie una vez más. Sus rostros mostraban oscuridad y sus expresiones no reflejaban más que ira – **... haré que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer** –.

Todos activaron nuevamente sus Musiks y gritaron al unísono – **¡MUSIK!** –

Bach pronto se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado. Ellos habían activado sus Musiks al mismo tiempo, siendo éstas aún más poderosas y constantes que antes. Los ataques le llovían uno por uno sin dejar descansarlo ni un poco, lo cual lo hiso darse cuenta de que esas Musiks estaban sincronizadas de una manera tan perfecta que no se descontrolaban como antes lo habían hecho.

Después de tantos ataques, y Bach estando completamente agotado, los siete combinaron sus Musiks en un gran ataque conjunto, el cual fue lo suficientemente poderoso para iluminar el cielo por unos segundos, habiendo después silencio total. Después de tanto haber peleado la victoria por fin era para ellos, pero no podían celebrar con orgullo, pues ésta victoria sabía amarga.

Todos voltearon a ver a Beto, quien no había soltado ni por un segundo el cuerpo sin vida de la joven.

– **Kanae...** – Beto dijo en susurro. Los demás miraban la escena con una enorme tristeza.

Casi en ese instante, apareció desde las sombras una figura familiar. Kyougo, quien todo este tiempo había estado oculto, observando lo que pasaba de principio a fin. Él no tenía planeado salir de su escondite, de hecho pensaba quedarse oculto hasta que todos se alejaran de ahí, pero el amor que siente por su hija no le permitió quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Él podría ser la única esperanza para salvarla.

– **Rápido Liszt, Chopin, Moz, Schu, Tchaiko, Bada, formen un circulo alrededor de ellos dos con sus batutas en la mano** – Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Si alguien tenía la solución era él, aunque no fuera la persona más confiable del mundo, no había nadie que conociera más sobre ellos que su mismo creador.

Kyougo les dijo que alzaran sus batutas en dirección a Kanae, y que llenaran su corazón con recuerdos sobre ella. Todos obedecieron y cerraron los ojos mientras recordaban todo lo que habían vivido con ella en la Otowakan; Lizt, Chopin, Schubert, Moz, Bada, Tchaiko... y Beto quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero agarraba con fuerza a su batuta mientras abrazaba a Kanae. Kyougo sabía la culpa que Beto sentía debido a que la joven había recibido el ataque por él, por lo que no le dijo nada, de todas formas también funcionaría de esa manera. Y los demás… ellos sabían que tal vez en el fondo él era el más afectado de todos.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y no ocurria nada. Aunque ninguno tenía la intención de darse por vencido, no podían evitar sentirse más y más desesperanzados con cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces, en ese momento, y cuando parecía que la situación no podía ponerse peor, Kyougo sintió una presencia en su espalda y volteo lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse a Bach observándolo. Kyougo sabía que había huido de él hace tiempo y sabía que probablemente se sentía traicionado, lo cual lo hizo ponerse nervioso por un instante. Sin embargo, Bach solo se limitó a observarlo por unos segundos para después ir directamente a integrarse al círculo con los demás. Después de todo Bach no era una mala persona, es solo que no le importaba obligar a los demás a ayudarlo con sus metas e ideales.

Kyougo sonrió al ver lo mucho que Kanae había afectado en los Classicaloid y volteó al centro donde Beto y Kanae estaban. Beto, aún con la cabeza baja, apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la joven – **Muchacha... Kanae… por favor, despierta...** – Beto decía casi susurrando, lo que hacía que nadie más pudiera escucharlo – **...Por favor… tienes que despertar...** – Beto posó la mirada sobre Kanae y, sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó lentamente con su brazo izquierdo el delgado cuerpo de la joven hacia él, para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso.

Los Classicaloid estaban tan concentrados con la Musik que nadie se había percatado de la acción de Beto, a excepción de Kyougo, quien miraba la escena completamente anonadado. Tal vez no había estado ahí para su hija todo este tiempo, pero no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos de padre celoso y protector que sólo quiere que su hija lo ame a él y ese tipo de cosas. " _N-Nunca me esperé que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta manera..._ " Pensó Kyougo un poco nervioso. (Pero Kyougo, ¿Qué esperabas cuando enviaste a dos hombres a vivir con una adolescente?) Si todo salía bien al final, Beto las iba a pagar.

Justo después de eso, inconscientemente, la Musik de Beto se intensificó, haciendo que por un momento una luz cegadora saliera del cuerpo de Kanae y obligando a Beto a apartar su rostro del de ella. Esa luz duro unos segundos y entonces se apagó. Todas las Musik se detuvieron y hubo un breve de silencio. Lentamente, Kanae empezó a abrir los ojos, siendo a Beto lo primero que vio.

– **¿B-Beto? ¿Qué estas...?** – Kanae empezó a hablar con dificultad, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir, ya que fue interrumpida por el mismo Beto.

– **¿¡QUÉ ERES IDIOTA!?** – Beto grito con la cara ensombrecida y los labios temblorosos, lo cual sorprendió a la joven – **¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te pusiste en medio?** – Bajo la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Aunque estuviera muy aliviado, no podía evitar sentir enojo por su acto temerario – **Si no hubieses despertado... yo no sé...** – Beto intentaba ocultar su rostro.

Kanae, aunque estaba sorprendida de ver a Beto en tal estado, puso una expresión neutra, tomo la cara de Beto con sus dos manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – **Yo… no me arrepiento de lo que hice, Beto** – Su comentario y su acto tomaron por sorpresa al peliblanco – **Sé que tal vez te preocupe mucho pero… ¡pero lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias! si eso significa que puedo salvarte a ti de nuevo** – Kanae esbozó la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

La expresión de Kanae y sus palabras dejaron a Beto perplejo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por varias voces familiares – **¡KANAE!** –Gritaron al unísono los seis Classicaloid que por fin habían notado el despertar de la joven, lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla y empujando de lado a Beto en el acto. – **¡Qué bueno que estás bien!** – Todos lloraban de felicidad mientras apretaban a Kanae en el centro.

Beto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena, después de todo, todos amaban a la joven.

– **Parece que todo término bien al final…** – dijo Kyougo, quien se había acercado al grupo con tal sigilo que solo Beto notó su presencia – **… entonces, dime Beto...** – Kyougo hiso una pausa y se acercó a Beto con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro – **¿Se puede cual fue el motivo de tu acción hace un momento con MI nenita?** – Beto sudó frío.

Desde una corta distancia Bach observaba la escena: a Bada y Tchaiko, quienes aunque al principio eran enemigas de todos ellos, se encontraban abrazando a la joven junto con los demás; y a Beto, quien se arrastraba hacia atrás por el suelo lentamente intentando alejarse de un sonriente pero macabro Kyougo. Bach no podía negar que, aunque había luchado con ellos hace un momento, él los apreciaba. Tampoco es como si intentara dañarlos a propósito, solo quería que lo ayudaran a cumplir sus metas… contra su voluntad.

Bach cerró los ojos, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a paso lento sin decir una palabra. Mientras caminaba se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a causarles molestias de nuevo. O al menos, esa era su intención.


End file.
